pathfinderbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayanna Frey
Ayanna Frey, dubbed Ayanna the Cautious, is a Kyonin born Wizard, Ranger and member of the Pathfinder led group known as "Legacy" EARLY LIFE Ayanna was born to her mother Gytha and father Amonost Frey. Her mother was Human and her Father was elven naturally his family disapproved of their marriage. When Ayanna was born no one on her father's side came to visit. However Gytha's mother , Jade, was there for support. They lived a happy life just Twenty five miles from Lavieton. There they owned a small inn called Rainwater Inn. Gytha loved to cook and serve travelers that happened to stop by the small inn. The inn was known for its wide variety of foods. Amonost made sure Gytha always had an Array of foods to cook. He would always travel out and visit the docks purchasing anything Emily's heart desired. Unfortunately when Ayanna turned three months her father went out to travel and get Emily new dishes too cook up. He was met and was killed by Bandits on his way back when he refused to give into their demands. Crushed Emily always blamed herself. The inn lost its reputation for fine dishes but would still get a few travelers every now and then. Gytha who feared going out and making the journey to get food would either buy from the nearby farmers or travelers. As Ayanna was growing up she loved to hear the tails some of the travelers told when they stayed at the inn. One traveler that came by was known as Draco He was an elfin ranger that often came by the inn once or twice a month. And he always brought stories for Ayanna. When she was 14 he gave her a bow and a few arrows for her birthday. Sadly she never saw him again. But she always loved to practice with her bow on a large stump out in the back of the Inn. Ayanna spent most of her time pretending she was an adventurer and cooking with her beloved mother. SHADIEN UNIVERSITY Ayanna Was taken to Shadian University at 16 when her Uncle Lucian came to get her personally. At first she was glad to go seeing this as an opportunity to become an adventurer and learn new and exciting things. However she was not at all happy that her uncle kept a close eye on her and a tight grip. Her first year was rather quite as she kept her head down and just focused on her studies. She only had to put up with whispers from people around her. She was a little disheartened that she had made no friends as it seemed people wouldn't talk to her. In Ayanna's second year her uncle introduced her to Erlan, a very well dressed individual. At first she was fascinated by him as he was the first person to talk to her at Shadian. However that fascination didnt last. She rarely spoke to him without her Uncle there, and she didn't care for the fact that people wouldn't even look at her when he was around. In her 3rd year She had noticed Erlan being more protective of her and showed irritation towards any males that even walked down the same hall way as her. She at this point had grown rather irritated and drove herself deep into her studies to take her mind off of things. This happily kept her at the top of all her classes. Her uncle however seemed unimpressed. Ayanna's 4th and last year at the school came almost as a relief. She would finally be able to go see her mother. At this time she met an elf named Sharon. She was very kind to Ayanna, and took her out places around Shadian. This was something Ayanna was unable to experience in her first 3 years at the school. She had graduated third in her class, unable to actually graduate first due to the fact she was a half elf. Her Uncle had finally showed some interest in her by taking her out to eat that night and Erlan had come along. This is when she found out that she was to be given to Erlan and be his bride. LIVING WITH LUCIAN(AN ESCAPE) As Ayanna refused to be wed her Uncle grew angry and took her keeping her in his house a captive until she agreed. After a few years her Uncle made wedding preparations as she was going to be forced into the marriage. The night before the wedding she was taken to a room in Shadian University and in the morning she was to be wed. It was midnight when she awoke to a soft voice. The voice she identified as Sharon. It led her to a hidden escape route in the school and directed her threw it until she was out. The soft voice even helped guide her past the guards and away from the school. ADVENTURING LIFE Ayanna's Adventuring career started when she was able to make it to Almas. That same day she ran into a dwarf named Grukmur when she tried to purchase some ink. She soon met the rest of the group . However being a runaway she did not open up to them right away and hid the truth of who she really was and where she had come from. When she was finally found by Erlan the truth came out. Her and her friends were now in grave danger as Erlan caught up to their cart to confront them all...in the process raping her. From that point on she and her group have overcame many obstacles and had lost many friends including Natu , Amrunelara, and Hogarsk, along with a few others. However they were also able to gain new friends along the way as well. PERSONAL LIFE''' Ayanna is engaged to Constantine Beck. Despite the fact that she was previously engaged, Ayanna had no prior experience with love. and has caused her to be a bit shy. However she does enjoy the attention Constantine gives her she is not one to make the first move most of the time. TRIVIA '''Ayanna's Favorites Favorite Food- She does not have a specific favorite and enjoys most foods. Favorite Color- Azure Favorite Flower- Statice Favorite pastime- Cooking or studying ...she also enjoys practicing with her bow and sewing. Favorite Places- Carpenden, Plains, Forests, Ocean Favorite Creatures-Dragons, Pegasus, Kobolds Ayanna's Dislikes Creatures- Orc's and Trolls Food- Coconuts Places-deserts